


𝐅𝐨𝐫𝐛𝐢𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐧 𝙶𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎 𝚆𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚢 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛

by Jessica_Whitlock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Reader-Insert, Slytherin Reader, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Whitlock/pseuds/Jessica_Whitlock
Summary: ❝𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐘/𝐧, 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠'𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧. 𝐖𝐞𝐥𝐥, 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐞𝐱𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐛𝐚𝐝. 𝐁𝐮𝐭- ❞-𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙒𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙡𝙚𝙮 𝙏𝙬𝙞𝙣𝙨❝𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐖𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐲! 𝐇𝐨𝐰 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐇𝐚𝐭! 𝐏𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐦𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬' 𝐨𝐟𝐟𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝙉𝙊𝙒!  ❞-𝙔/𝙣 𝙈𝙖𝙡𝙛𝙤𝙮.𝚈/𝚗 𝙽𝚊𝚛𝚌𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚊 𝙳𝚛𝚞𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚊 𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚏𝚘𝚢, 𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚘 𝙻𝚞𝚌𝚒𝚞𝚜 𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚏𝚘𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝙻𝚞𝚌𝚒𝚞𝚜'𝚜 𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚏𝚘𝚢 𝚆𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚜. 𝚂𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝙵𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚈𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚊𝚝 𝙷𝚘𝚐𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚆𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚢 𝚃𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚜. 𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚗𝚘 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚆𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚢𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚏𝚘𝚢𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚏𝚎𝚞𝚍, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚈/𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚃𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚜 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚔𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝙶𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎 𝚆𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚈/𝚗 𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚏𝚘𝚢?
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, George Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. ᴘʀᴏʟᴏɢᴜᴇ

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to this story. I'm so excited that you've clicked on this, and I hope you'll love Forbbiden as much as I do. This book is going to be in a series, I believe three but I'm not quite sure. But I do know there will be two books in this series. ;) Again, thank you for clicking on this, and I hope you'll enjoy this George Weasley x Reader fic that I created at 3 AM ♡.

ᴀᴘʀɪʟ 𝟿ᴛʜ, 𝟷𝟿𝟽𝟾

ᴍᴀʟғᴏʏ ᴍᴀɴᴏʀ

Cries filled the halls of Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy who was pacing outside of his and Narcissa's bedroom, his hands behind his back, and worry clouded his sharp pale face. His wife Narcissa Malfoy née Black, was in labor, with their first child. Lucius was worried.

"Oh stop pacing!" His Brother-in-law Roduloph Lestrange snapped. Lucius's cold grey eyes landed on the Lestrange, his face held a scowl and he clenched his fists.

'How dare he disrespect me in my own home! My wife is in labor!' Lucius thought.

He opened his mouth to say something but a Babies cry interrupted him. At that moment Lucius forgot all his anger for he just heard the cry of his child.

The dark oak door opened and Bellatrix Lestrange née Black popped out. Her black curly hair was up in a high bun, her pale skin held a red tint, her black eyes held unshed tears.

Lucius rushed up to the woman, his eyes asking many questions yet he held his tongue.

Bella looked up at her brother-in-law and flashed him a rare smile."It's a girl." Lucius's heart stopped. There hasn't been a girl in the Malfoy family for over a hundred years.

It was _very_ rare.

Bella opened the door wider and Lucius saw his wife in their bed with a bundle in her arms. Lucius gulped and started walking into his room.

Bella closed the door and Narcissa looked up from the small baby in her arms. She smiled at Lucius, tears welled in her eyes. Lucius walked closer until he was right next to Narcissa.

Lucius's eyes looked at the small baby in Narcissa's arms and he smiled. "She's beautiful," He said above a whisper.

The baby opened her eyes reveling E/c orbs. She had a small tuff of h/c hair on her small head. Lucius looked over at Narcissa and smiled.

"What's her name?" He asked. Narcissa looked down at the baby and she smiled. "Y/n," Lucius looked back down at his daughter and he held an even bigger smile. "Perfect." Lucius sat down on the bed next to Narcissa.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead as tears fell from his grey eyes. "Thank you," He whispered. Narcissa was slightly shocked.

She figured he would be upset that she didn't give him a boy. "Y-your not upset that I didn't give you a boy?" she asked. Fear in her voice.

Lucius shook his head and cupped her face. "No, I'm not mad. Besides we can always try again right? I'm happy you gave me a child, a daughter, an heiress. I love you Narcissa," Narcissa smiled and pecked his lips. "I love you too," 

The rest of the night Lucius and Narcissa cradled their daughter, enjoying their time together before The Dark Lord interrupted their lives.

* * *

ᴊᴜɴᴇ 𝟻ᴛʜ, 𝟷𝟿𝟾𝟶

Lucius was in his daughter's room watching her as his wife was in labor once again.

A little Y/n slept in her father's arms. Lucius brushed his daughter's H/c hair back and smiled, she was his princess, and she had him wrapped around her little finger ever since she was born.

One bat with her eyelashes Lucius would immediately fall into her small trap.

Since her birth, Lucius became more and more cautious when it came to his family with Deatheaters. Even though he was one, he would always place wards around his daughter's room. He didn't trust any of them.

"I _WILL_ KILL LUCIUS IF HE EVER GETS ME PREGNANT AGAIN!!!" Narcissa yelled as another contraction came over her.

Bella nodded and pretended to listen while she dapped her sister's forehead with a cool cloth. After listening to her sister's yells and threats (mostly going to Lucius) she was ready to push.

A baby's cry filled the manor's halls waking up Little Y/n.

Bella came into Y/n's room which was a couple of doors down from the master bedroom.

"You have a son," Lucius picked up Little Y/n and went to Narcissa. He opened the door and he smiled when his eyes landed on the bundle in Narcissa's arms. Lucius walked towards her and placed Y/n on the bed and went over to Narcissa giving her a kiss. Little two-year-old Y/n crawled over to Narcissa and looked at her new baby brother.

"Y/n, this is your brother, Draco. Say hi," Narcissa told her. Y/n furrowed her brows but nodded. Baby Draco opened his eyes, and Y/n smiled and waved. "Hi Drawco, I'm Y/n, your big sissy! I'll protwect yu from anything. Cwas that's what Big sisters do!" she told the baby, making Lucius and Narcissa smile to one another.

This was the Malfoy Family, and they protect their own, _no matter what_.


	2. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴏɴᴇ: ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴏʏ ᴡɪᴛʜ ғʟᴀᴍɪɴɢ ʜᴀɪʀ

Jᴜʟʏ 8ᴛʜ, 1989

Mᴀʟғᴏʏ Mᴀɴᴏʀ

_Y/n Malfoy's POV_

"WAKE UP Y/N!!!!!" My little brother yelled. I groaned and looked up from my pillow since I was sleeping on my stomach with my arms under the silk duck feathered pillow. I opened one of my eyes.

My 9-year old brother had a Malfoy smirk on his face and had one of his pale hands behind his back. "Why must you wake me up from my glorious sleep?" I questioned him.

Draco just rolled his eyes and took his hand away from his back and waved a letter in front of my face. I gasped at the realization of what the letter was. I shot up from my comfy bed and I snatched the letter away from Draco. I ripped open the letter while Draco sat next to me.

"Dear Ms. Malfoy, I am pleased to tell you that you've been accepted at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry!" I read aloud and squealed. I hugged my brother and he laughed. Even though I shouldn't be surprised I got an acceptance letter from Hogwarts and I was still pleased nevertheless. I let go of my younger brother and smiled at him. In two years he gets his letter, he's very excited.

"I can't believe it!" I muttered aloud. Draco rolled his grey eyes at me.

"Why are you so shocked about it Sis? You're a Malfoy!" He told me and poked my cheek with his index finger. I rolled my eyes swatted his finger away.

"I know Draco! I'm just so happy!" Draco sighed playfully making me playfully slap him.

"Hey you'll be super excited when you get your letter in two years mind you," I told him with a stern voice. The door of my room opened and Mum walked in with a smile on her face. She's a very elegant woman, but sometimes she can let loose, especially if it's with Draco and I.

"I thought I heard you two," She spoke in her calm voice. Her eyes gazed towards my letter and smiled. "I see Draco already showed you, dear,"

I nodded. "Yes, Mum. He interrupted my peaceful sleep actually." I said while glaring at my younger brother. He shrugged his shoulders. Mum let out a sigh before looking at Draco with her hands on her hips.

She arched her left brow and Draco gulped. "Well got to go, see ya later Sis, Mum," He said nervously and got up from my bed and ran out of my room. I let out a laugh while Mum rolled her eyes muttering about Draco's antics.

She walked over to me and sat on my bed and smiled. "I'm proud of you darling. You'll be a very fine witch." I smiled at her gave her a side hug. "Thank you, mum," She wrapped her arms around my body and gave me a kiss on the head. "Your welcome Darling."

I walked over to my Barn owls cage, Whiskey, and I grabbed some parchment paper and ink and I wrote back to Hogwarts. After writing, I folded up my letter and opened Whiskey's cage and tied the letter onto her leg. I opened up my window and she took off.

-

At the Breakfast table, Father congratulated me on my letter and made plans to take me to Diagon Alley to get my Hogwarts supplies. Draco, of course, asked to come along and he was granted permission which made him smile like nobody's business.

After breakfast, I went back up to my room and got changed. I wore an emerald green long sleeve shirt with a matching jacket and a black skirt that reached past my knees. I wore nude stockings and I pulled on some black lace-up boots that reached my ankles. It was proper pureblood attire that Mum and Father got specifically made just for me. I brushed my H/c locks, leaving it down, and I grabbed an emerald green ribbon and I put it under my hair and reaching up to tie it on the top of my head, creating a bow.

"You look, beautiful darling," I jumped slightly at mum's voice.

I turned around and saw Mum walking towards me. She wore an olive green dress with a matching jacket and nude stockings as well along with black pumps. Her hair was in an elegant bun and she wore a silver chain that had a pearl in the center.

"As do you mum," I complimented. She smiled at me and brushed her smooth hands on my cheeks.

"You remind me of my mother, your grandmother, Druella. You look like her as well." She told me. I nodded and she kissed the top of my head.

"Now we should go. Do you have your letter?" She asked me and I nodded. I pulled the parchment out of my emerald green jacket.

"Good girl, now come along." The two of us walked out of my room and down the stairs to see Father and Draco talking.

"But father I don't understand why First Year's aren't allowed brooms! Y/n and I are great flyers! It's a ridiculous rule!" He pouted. Father just nodded, probably not even listening like he constantly does whenever Draco complains about something. You see, Draco is more Malfoy like than me. According to Mum, I'm more of a Black.

Father notices Mother and me and he smiles slightly. "You ready?" I nodded.

"Yes, Father," He nods and holds out his arm to Draco who takes it happily, and the two apparate away. Mum holds out her arm and I take it as well.

The sense of Apperation hits me and I close my eyes. It's usually helped me whenever we apparate somewhere. When my feet hit the ground I opened my eyes and I see were in an alley behind the Leaky Cauldron.

The entrance to Diagon Alley. Father leads out of the smelly alley and we walk into the Leaky Cauldron. People eyed us suspiciously, especially a Giant.

Father leads us to the back where a Brick wall stood. Father takes out his wand and taps on certain bricks before they peel away reveling Diagon Alley. I smiled at the busy streets, young and old witches and wizards scurrying around.

"We'll go to Gringotts first, then your mother and I will get your cauldron and books, you will take Draco and go to Madam Malkins ok?" Father told me and I nodded. "Yes father," He grins and we walk across the street to the marble building, Gringotts. I saw a sign on the door, a warning.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Father went up to a goblin and cleared his throat.

"I need to take out some money from The Malfoy Vault, it's for my daughter. She's shopping for her Hogwarts supplies." He said in his cold voice. What you have to learn from us Malfoy's is that we all have a mask. The only time we take it off is when we feel trusted and safe, but other than that. You'll meet the Masks of us. It's a defense mode. It's a Malfoy trait.

"Do you have the Key?" The goblin asks while looking down at Father. Father sneers and takes out the key from his black wizard robs. The goblin looks at it before nodding. "I'll have a goblin take you down to the vault. Griphook!" Another goblin walks over to us and waves for us to follow him. Father was at the front while Mother was behind us. Draco walked next to me with his smirk on his face while I just had a neutral expression. No emotion.

We followed the goblin towards one of the doors that led off the hall, he held open the door for us to enter and I saw a narrow passage lit with flaming torches. It stopped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards us. I looked over at Draco and his face lit up with amazement. This was his first time taking the cart down to The Malfoy Vault, while I've been there a couple of times with Mum and Father.

We all climbed in and then we hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. The rattling cart knew where to go since The goblin wasn't steering. Draco yelled and whooped in excitement as the cart twisted and turned, went downwards than upwards. His hands were up in the air and I smiled at him. I put my hands up too and we both had big smiles on our faces. Father, however, was clinging onto the cart for dear life. Mother sat still but you could see the nervousness in her eyes. The cart made an utmost stop and Griphook looked at father.

"Vault 189, Malfoy."

Father got out first and helped mum while I helped my little brother out of the cart. Griphook took us over to the entrance of the vault. "Key please," He asked father. Father gave him the key and the goblin put it in the keyhole and turned it clockwise. He gave the key back to father before pressing his hand upon the vault and it opened up. Mounts of gallions and sickles and knuts along with precious items such as heirlooms or rings or whatever the generations of Malfoys stored in here. Draco wowed in amazement and walked in with me.

"Take as much you need Y/n," Father told me and I nodded. Mother handed me a coin bag and I began filling it up with gallions and sickles.

Draco inspected some rings while Mother told him what they were, and what occasion you would wear them. I filled my coin bag to the brim before pulling the leather strings making it bunch up and close.

"I'm ready father," I told him and he nodded.

Mother and Draco walked out before us and we soon followed suit. Griphook closed the vault and locked it and we went back into the cart. And once again it went super fast and never slowed down no matter how much father wanted it to.

-

After going down to Gringotts Mother and Father took Draco and I to Flourish and Blotts. The store was busy with fellow witches and wizards shopping for their Hogwarts books. It was rather crowded in the first-year section of the book-shop. Mother put her hands on Draco's shoulders steering him around kids.

"Dear go get your books, your father and I are going to talk with Mr. Parkinson ok?" Mother told me and pointed to a man in the back of the shop.

He wore black wizard robes, his hair was a dark shade of black and he had green eyes. His hand was on a little girl who looks about Draco's age. She had short-cropped black hair and her face resembled a type of dog, A pug really. Her piercing green eyes were on Draco and she was twirling a strand of her short black hair on her finger and she smiled sweetly at my brother.

Draco, however, had a terrified look on his face. Poor boy, girls always go after him at almost every formal event whenever we host a party at our manor or when we're invited.

"Mother, Father, can I stay with Y/n while you talk with Mr. Parkinson please?" He asked, fear in his tone. I almost laughed but I kept my composure.

Father arched up a brow while looking at Draco. Draco was, however, looking between father and the little pug girl. Father's gaze went to what Draco was looking at and he smirked.

"Yes Draco, stay with your sister."

Draco let out a breath and smiled. Father turned towards me.

"After you get your books, go to Madam Malkin, we'll get your cauldron and set of glass vials along with your telescope and brass scales, alright?" I nodded yes.

"Yes Father," I grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him further into Flourish and Blotts.

"Oh thank Merlin he said yes!" Draco said when we stopped in front of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them.

I took one of the hardback books out and flipped through the pages. "Who was she Draco?" I asked looking up from the book.

He scowled and folded his arms on his chest. "Pansy Willow Parkinson." I raised a brow asking for more information on her.

"She's absolutely obsessed with me! And . . . She wants to get married to me! Last weekend at Theo Nott's birthday she told me she has our wedding and honeymoon and even how many kids she wants with me!"

I was shocked and angry at the same time.

"Yeah I know," Draco said while looking at my expression.

"Wow, I'm sorry Draco. But don't worry, I won't let her get anywhere near you, I promise! Cause that's what big sisters do," I told him with a smile. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he smiled at me.

"I know. But I'm worried. The Parkinsons are invited to a lot of celebrations Mother and Father host, and you won't be there to protect me where your away at Hogwarts." He told me.

"Don't worry Draco. You'll be fine. Besides if you ever need to hide away from her or anyone else. Just use my room. Only Malfoy's can enter you know that" I told him and he smiled once again.

"Now help me find my books Dragon," I told him using his nickname I gave him as a child when I found out what his name meant.

Draco was getting my Transfiguration books while I was looking for my DADA Course Book. I turned a corner and I crashed into someone with red hair. The books in my arms spilled onto the floor and I fell on top of a boy.

"Ouch," I mumbled and rubbed my head. I looked at the boy, anger in my eyes for making me fall but when my E/c orbs met his brown ones.

_Everything disappeared._

The boy under me, he had short red hair with a little dirt. His brown eyes were warm making me smile. He wore tattered clothes with some rips here and there. He had freckles on the bridge of his nose and a few soot marks on his face. In other words . . . he was dirty.

But to me he was . . .

"Y/N??" Draco's voice snapped me from my world. Draco came over to me, a scowl on his face.

"What did you do?!" He asked the boy under me with venom in his voice. The redhead just glared at Draco.

"Oi, I didn't do anything wrong!" He defended.

"Georgie?"

"Geroge? Where are you?" Voices asked. Soon a group of Red Heads saw, who I assume, George and me.

"Oh my goodness!" A plump woman with red curls said. She wore like her son tattered clothes but had a knit shawl over her dress. The entire family had red hair and tattered clothes and freckles. Some had blue eyes while some had brown. A boy who looked like the one under me stood by the plump woman who I guessed was their mother.

Draco gave me his hand and helped me up and I dusted my skirt and shirt off. The family of redheads helped the boy up and looked at me and Draco.

Draco held onto me as if he was protecting me. The boy who I crashed into saw my books on the floor and grabbed them. I helped him too and Draco scoffed. I rolled my eyes making the boy smile a little. I gathered my books together and smiled at the boy.

"Thank you . . ."

"Geroge Weasley," He said with a smile.

"Y/n Malfoy," I told him.

His family gasped and I heard them whisper things but I didn't care. I was more focused on the boy in front of me.

"Weasleys, I should've known!" Draco said and came up to me.

"Come on Y/n we shouldn't be around them." He said while narrowing his eyes at Geroge.

Geroge glared back and Draco took my arm and started pulling me away from him. Geroge's family tried to drag him away but he did not move.

Like he was a tree who planted his roots. Draco dragged me away but my face and eyes were on Geroge. Like a magnetic was pulling us together.

I flashed him a small smile before turning down an aisle and he disappeared from my line of view.

"Oh Y/n, I can't believe he has the never to knock you over! Were superior! You're a Malfoy and he thinks he can knock you down?!" I rolled my eyes at Draco and we walked up to the front desk.

I smiled at the lady. She wore a green dress robe with ruffles on the sleeves and front. Her grey hair was curly and she wore a hat that looked like a rose?

"'Ello dears," She greeted. I placed my books on the counter and she started rounding up the prices. "That'll be 20 gaillons dears," She told me.

I nodded and grabbed some money out of my coin pouch and gave her the right amount of gaillons.

"Thank you, dear," She put my books in a paper bag and handed it to me. "Have a good day!" I told her and I took my brother's hand and went out of the shop. Not noticing the pair of brown eyes watching me.

Draco and I walked down the street passing witches and wizards.

"I still can't believe that Weasley! Ugh How dare he trip my sister!" Draco ranted once again.

Even though I was older than him, he acted big brother when it came to boys. He once took a 13-year-old boy by the ear and threw him out of our Manor one Christmas. The boy tried to get me under a mistletoe.

I saw Madam Malkins and I walked into the store, a bell rang as I opened it, letting Madam know she has a customer.

"Just a minute dear!" She called out. Draco and I looked around the shop eyeing the robes. Draco had his eyes one a Slytherin robe.

A woman with greyish hair, and a plump body came out from the back.

"Hogwarts dear?" She asked me and I nodded. Her eyes went to Draco. "Oh, that's my little brother. He wanted to come with me, madam. I hope that's alright." I informed her. She nodded and smiled.

"That's alright dear, now follow me." She told me and led me to the back where a few podiums stood. She led me to one in the middle and I stepped on it. She grabbed some fabric and started pinning and measuring the fabric to fit me. Draco sat on a stool Madam brought out. His grey eyes traveled around the shop.

-

"Thank you so much!" I told Madam after I gave her the Manor's Address so the owls can send my finished robes. Draco and I walked out of the shop and I saw Mother and Father outside of Ollivander's. I smiled and we started walking towards them.

"Did you get your robes and books?" Mother asked me. I nodded.

"Yep I got-"

"She got her books and someone had the nerve to make her fall down Mother! I mean really! And it was A blood traitor Weasley!" Draco blabbered.

I wanted to glare at him. "Really?" Mother asked him.

Draco nodded while Father looked at me. I met his gaze and he narrowed his eyes. "Come along children, we'll wait to get Y/n's wand. How about we go get Ice Cream."

I turned my head and I saw The Weasleys. All of them. Geroge was at the front his arms crossed but his eyes were on me. One of his brothers who had a sweater with a P on the front stood next to his mother. A boy with long red hair and blue eyes glared at my father and he stood next to a tall man who I assume was his father. A little boy around Draco's age was next to Geroge and in between Geroge and his twin. Their Mother glared at Mum, and Mum placed her hand on my shoulder. Draco stood in front of father and next to me glaring at the Weasleys as well.

Father turned on the balls of his feet and started walking in the direction of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Draco trailed behind him.

"Come along Y/n," Mum told me. I didn't move, I just studied Geroge. "Y/n," Mum said again and I sighed and turned away from the Weasleys and Mum. Mum sighed and walked behind me. I was tempted to look back at Geroge but I ignored my temptation.

-

After Draco and I got ice cream, we went back to Ollivander's. Father opened the door for us and we walked in.

"Ahhh Ms. Malfoy, I've been expecting you!" A soft voice said. I gasped and saw an old man with white shaggy hair on a ladder. He got off the ladder and dusted his hands on his trousers.

A measuring tape flew towards him and he smiled at me. "Your wand arm please," I nodded and held up my wand arm. The measuring tape measures my arm and soon snapped back. Olivander looked at a bookshelf and he took out a box.

"Elem wood, Dragon Heartstring Core, 11 inches, and slightly springy." He told me. He gave me the end of the wand and I gripped the handle. "Go on, give it a flick," He told me. I nodded and flicked my wrist. A vase shattered next to Draco making him scream a little.

"Oh heavens no," Olivander replied and snatched the wand out of my hand. He put the wand back into the box and grabbed another box.

"Holly wood, Unicorn Core, 9 1/2 inch," He told me and handed me the wand. I once again gripped it and flicked my wrist again hoping to do a levation spell mum taught me.

A bunch of papers on Olivanders desk blew away. "Nope, definitely not." He mumbled and took the wand away from me.

"I wonder," he mumbled before taking off to the back and returning with a new wand. He took it out of the box and smiled. "Hawthorn Wood, Phoenix Feather Core, 14 1/2 inch, slightly springy flexibility." He handed me the wand and I smiled at it. It was a light brown with a few carvings on the handle like leaves. I gripped the handle and a small glow blew around me.

"Ahhh that's the one," Olivander told me. I smiled at my parents who had a smile on their faces and mum had tears in her eyes while Draco just stood there shocked.

"That'll be 10 gallions Ms. Malfoy," Olivander told me. I nodded and gave him the wand so he can put it back into the box. I grabbed the amount of gallions out of my pouch and gave it to him.

"Thank you," I told him.

"It was a pleasure, my dear," He said. I smiled and took my wand.

We went back to the Leaky Cauldron and apparated back home. Once home I went into my room and I started reading my course books. I wanted to get a head start of course.

As I read, my mind kept going back to Geroge.

Why? I had no idea. 

Maybe I was curious about him. Or maybe I was just judging him in the back of my mind. All I know is that the boy with flaming red hair was a constant distraction, and I hardly minded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! ♡♡


	3. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴛᴡᴏ: ᴛʜᴇ sᴏʀᴛɪɴɢ

sᴇᴘᴛᴇᴍʙᴇʀ 𝟷sᴛ, 𝟷𝟿𝟾𝟿

ᴍᴀʟғᴏʏ ᴍᴀɴᴏʀ,

_Y/n Malfoy's POV_

The sun peeked through my emerald green curtains. I groaned and opened my eyes. I heard soft snores and I felt something hold onto me around my waist.

I looked down and saw a pale hand, I smiled and turned my head and saw my little brother sleeping. His blonde hair was all over the place and his mouth was slightly open, with a little drool running down the side of his mouth. I moved his hand away from my waist and I swung my legs off of my bed.

Draco groaned and rolled onto his stomach holding onto my pillow. 'I'm gonna miss him dearly,' I thought.

I got off my bed and went to my private bathroom. I brushed my H/c locks, whilst thinking about Hogwarts. 'What house would I be sorted in?' 'Would I make friends?' 'What'll happen during my first year?' I sighed and put down the silver square brush.

I looked into the mirror, bags under my eyes. Ever since I got my course books I've read them all thrice. I was preprepared for anything. I packed my trunk last night with the help with Mum. Draco was very emotional. He didn't want me to leave, hence why he slept with me last night.

I brushed my teeth and applied some Witches Chapstick on my dry lips before walking out of the bathroom.

 _'Thank goodness I took a shower last night.'_ I thought to myself.

I walked to my closet and I opened the doors and picked out a grey long sleeve shirt then took a darker grey vest Mother got me and I grabbed some black trousers and black leather lace boots. I took the clothes into my bathroom and I got changed.   
  
  


I was sitting at the dinner table eating some eggs and toast the house-elves prepared for me when father and mother walked in. Father had his snake cane in his right hand and his grey eyes landed on me. I sent him a small smile and he smiled back softly.

"Do you have your trunk packed?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, father," "Good." He looked at Draco's empty spot and narrowed his eyes.

"Where's Draco?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I-I'm here!"

Draco burst into the dining room, his hair gelled back and he wore black wizarding robes. Draco smiled at me and came over.

"Morning Sis," he greeted and sat next to me in his chair.

A house-elf named Heidi came over and gave him his usual muffins and juice. Father and mother conversed quietly as the two of us ate. Although Draco's usual happy mode was well disturbed. I knew why. He didn't want me to leave him.

"Oh! Look at the time, Y/n dear, we have to get going if we want to catch that train!" Mother speaks and I nod my head.   
  
  


I couldn't believe my eyes. There in its glory was The Hogwarts Express. A big smile found it's way on my face and I turned to look at my brother who held the same reaction.

"Wow.." I heard him whisper to himself.

"Come along Y/n, Draco." Mother told us and we nodded and started following Father through the crowd. Father led us to the entrance of the train and he looked at me with a small smile.

"You ready?" He asked me and I smiled and nodded.

His grey eyes held unshed tears, and I felt myself start to cry. I wrapped my arms around Father and he hugged back.

"Make us proud Y/n. Bring Pride to the Malfoy name," He whispered into my ear.

"I will Father, I promise," I whispered back.

He released me from his arms and he grabbed my trunk and Owl cage taking it to the storage on the train. I went over to Mother. She smiled at me and immediately wrapped her arms around me.

I hugged her back tightly, as I heard her sobs. "I'll be back for Christmas Mum," I told her.

"I know, I'll just miss you, dear," She whispered. Her arms tighten around me and I smiled. She released me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before I went over to Draco who was sobbing quietly.

"Hey, I'll be back home for Christmas. And I'll send you lots and lots of letters." I told him and he nodded. "I love you Draco," He smiled and wrapped his little arms around me.

"I love you too Y/n," I kissed the top of his head he held on tighter, not wanting to let go. The train let out a whistle signaling it was almost time to go.

Draco let me go and I looked at the train. I sighed and started walking to the entrance of the train. I gripped the straps of my backpack around my shoulder and put a smirk on my face.

I walked down the train looking for an empty compartment. Some kids were talking or laughing, while some read quietly in their compartments. It was exciting truth be told. I walked further down the train and I passed the Slytherin Compartments.

I stopped and looked into the glass window. I couldn't help but think _'What if I don't get into Slytherin?'_ I shook my head and continued walking down the train.

I finally found an empty compartment in the back of the train and I walked in. The train started moving and I opened the window and stuck my head out and waved when the train passed my parents and brother.

Draco waved and started running with the train, making me giggle.

"I LOVE YOU Y/N!! BYE!!" He shouted and I blew him a kiss before closing the window and sitting down.

I set my bag down next to me and I took out My Grandmother, Druella Black's diary. It was rather interesting. She talked about Mum and her sisters, even the one who got blasted off the tapestry, Andromeda Black now Tonks.

_'Such a shame really, I would've loved to meet my Aunts.'_

Since Father is an only child Draco and I don't have any Aunts or Uncles from his side.

A knock on my door made me look up from Grandmum's diary and I saw a boy?

He opened the compartment door and stuck his head in.

"Umm . . . Hello," he said. I raised a brow and he cleared his throat. "Sorry to bother you but, this is my um compartment." He told me with some confidence.

"Oh . . . Sorry then, I'll just leave," I told him and started gathering my stuff. "Oh no no!" He spoke.

I was confused. "Umm . . . You can stay, I-I'll just leave," He stuttered. I shook my head. "No! This is your compartment, you can stay here." I told him. He nodded and sat down opposite of me.

"My names Marcus, Marcus Flint," he told me.

"Y/n Malfoy, a pleasure to me you Marcus," I told him with a smile. "First-year right?" He asked and I nodded. "Thought so. I'm in my third year, Slytherin." He informed me. "What's it like?" I asked him. He furrowed his brows. "Slytherin I mean. What's it like?" I asked him.

"Well its the best house. I'm on the Quidditch team, a chaser-"

"You're a Chaser!?" I asked with excitement. He nodded probably scared of my sudden outburst. "Cool! So am I! My brother's more of a Seeker though." I told him.

He nodded and resumed talking about Slytherin. I took in all the information and I smiled whenever he explained how Slytherin's common room.

"The Slytherin Common Room is in the dungeons of Hogwarts and under the black lake. I personally think it's the best house, but I have lots of House pride." Flint said with a small smile. I nodded and I looked out the windows.

"Oh . . . were almost to Hogwarts!" Flint says. He turns to me. "You should get your robes on," I nodded grabbed the black robes out of my bag, and walked out of the compartment.   
  
  


The boat's rowed . . . by themselves!! I was in awe of the magic surrounding me.

I was currently in a boat with two other boys and one girl. We didn't exchange names since we've met one another at each other's parties our parents hosted.

Adrain Pucey, Hank Garner, and Fiona Nelson.

All purebloods, hence why Father and Mother associated with their parents. The boats got closer and closer to Hogwarts and I wore a big smile all the way there.

When I got a glimpse of Hogwarts I heard other students murmur and gasp at the sight of the magnificence of Hogwarts. The Castle stood on a cliff, which we neared. Once we reached the cliff, the Giant; Hagrid yelled out: "Heads Down!" The four of us kept our heads down as we rode through a curtain of ivy that had a wide opening in the cliff face.

The boats carried us down a dark tunnel, which seemed like it was taking us underneath the castle. The boats stopped once we reached an underground harbor. All of us clambered out of the boats onto the rocks and pebbles. Hagrid walked down the line of boats, making sure all the first years made it off the boats, before leading the first years up the flight of stone steps.

As we walked Adrian walked with me flashing a small smile. "How's your family?" I asked him. "Ok, mother's been sick recently," he told me. I knew his mother was very ill. It made me sad. I don't know what I'd do if I lost mum.

We reached a big oak door and Hagrid pounded his fists on it, and we waited. The door swung open and I saw a woman with black hair. She wore a stern expression and she wore emerald green robes with a black pointy hat. Hagrid sneezed―which sounded like a dragon coughing―before speaking.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall,"

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled open the door wide and you could see the whole entrance hall. It was huge! My eyes flickered from the torches on the stone walls to the magnificent marble staircases. We followed the stern lady across the flagged stone floor, and as we walked I could hear thousands of voices, droning over one and another. We walked into a small, empty chamber off the hall and we all crowded in, together. It was cramped and stuffy, some stepped on my toes while others bumped their elbows into my body.

"Good evening. Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room." She told us in her strict Irish tone. Her eyes flickered to each and every one of us.

"There are four Houses called, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," Her eyes went over to me and Adrian and she gripped on a roll of parchment she held in her hands. "Each House has its own

"Now, follow me," She walked down a hall and we all followed in a line. She led us through Hogwarts to what I assume the Great Hall, and the doors opened.

Candles hung from the ceiling and the illusion of stars covered the ceiling as well. Four tables laid out in the great hall, they wore red and yellow, yellow and black, blue and bronze or green and silver. Each student wore a black cap and they starred at us like we were meat. McGonagall stopped at a three-legged stool with an old brown mangy hat sat. I raised a brow at the hat and folded my arms.

"Make a line please, make a line," Professor McGonagall spoke and we all got into a neat line. She unrolled the parchment she hand in her hand and cleared her throat. "Now when I call your name, you shall come forth and I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you shall be sorted." I breathed in and out relaxing.

"Angelina Johnson!"

A girl with dark skin and black frizzy hair walked forward and she sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. "Hmm . . . Brave . . . yes . . . GRYFFINDOR!!!!" The Gryffindor table applauded and Johnson got off the stool smiling.

"Lee Jordan!"

A boy with small dreadlocks with dark skin walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head for only a few seconds before shouting out: "GRYFFINDOR!!" He jumped off the stool with the hat still on his head, making everyone laugh. McGonagall sent him a stern look when he came back up to McGonagall and gave her back the Sorting Hat.

"Alicia Spinnet!"

A girl with black hair which was in a ponytail with hazel eyes walked up to the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and it called out Gryffindor once more.

"Fiona Nelson!"

Fiona had very fair skin and long black hair, with green eyes. She walked up to the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. "RAVENCLAW!!" Fiona smiled and McGonagall took the hat off and she walked over to her new house table.

"Leah Coulson!"

Leah has tan skin and dirty blonde hair with honey brown eyes. She's a half-blood, her mum married a muggle-born and she got disowned from her family. Leah walked up to the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. "HUFFLEPUFF!!" The Hufflepuff table cheered and she got off the stool making her way towards the Hufflepuff table by the Gryffindors.

"Hank Garner!"

Oh, how I hate him. He's very cocky and an arse to Draco. His curly brown hair bounced as he walked, his black eyes met mine when he sat down, sending me a wink. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "GRYFFINDOR!!!" He walked over to the Lion den and sat down next to his older sister Hannah Garner. She's nicer and she's in her 5th year now.

"Nova Blackwood!" A girl with tan skin and slanted green eyes walked up to the stool. Her long black hair covered half of her face and I noticed she was wearing a leather jacket with metal studs.

"Slytherin!"

She got off the stool and went over to a girl with short green hair and sat down.

"Roger Davies!"

A boy with short black hair and blue eyes walked up to the stool and sat down. "RAVENCLAW!" The table cheered and he walked over to them.

"Jessica Whitlock!"

A girl with long purple hair with hazel eyes walked up to the stool. Her fingers fiddled with her robes and the hat yelled out: "RAVENCLAW!!!" Whitlock smiled and got off the stool.

"Fredrick Weasley!"

The boy who I ran into, twin brother walked up to the stool. He smirked when the Hat called out Gryffindor and he went over to Jordan who was flirting with Johnson. I rolled my eyes and I focused back on McGonagall.

"Geroge Weasely!"

Geroge walked up to the stool, his brown eyes landed on me and he slightly gasped as the Hat called out Gryffindor. He shook his head and shuffled over to the Lions.

"Y/n Malfoy!"

I took a breath before walking up to the stool, a smirk on my face, and I sat down. I felt the hat get placed on my head and my E/c orbs looking around the hall.

"Hmm . . . very difficult. Smart, yet brave, and loyal . . . hmmm . . . yes but very cunning and ambitious. Wanting to prove yourself eh?? Well, I know the perfect place for you . . . SLYTHERIN!!"

I let out a breath and the Slytherin table applaud and cheered loudly. I saw Marcus in the crowd and I smiled at him. McGonagall took the hat off my head and glanced at me as I swaggered up to my new house. Marcus waved me down beside him and I gladly took a seat next to him. "Knew you would be a Slytherin," He whispered to me and I smirked.

"Adrian Pucey!"

Adrian walked up to the stool and sat down, the hat soon was placed on his head and no later than a few minutes the hat shouted Slytherin. He came over to me and I gave him a small smile.

"Good to see you Pucey,"

"You too Malfoy,"

McGonagall took the stool away along with the hat and Dumbledore clapped his hands and a feast appeared in front of us. I smiled and grabbed some Y/f/f and pumpkin juice. Marcus introduced me to Slytherin's Quidditch Team and they told me next year I could try out for the team, which I was very happy about.

When the feast was over Dumbledore made some announcements saying the Forbidden Forest was forbidden, and how the third corridor doesn't allow magic blah blah. Father doesn't really like Dumbledore, which is no surprise really.

Soon a prefect led me, Adrian and a few new Slytherins to the common room telling us the password. Once in the common room, we were given dorms.

"Dorm 9?" I said aloud. "Looks like we're roomies!" A voice pipes up. I turned my head and saw a girl with long black hair and green eyes. But above one of her eyes was a long scar, I averted my eyes not wanting to make her nervous.

She had a small smile on her face and her hand out in front of her. "I'm Nova Blackwood!" I shook her hand. "Y/n Malfoy," I told her. She nodded and grabbed my hand dragging it over to the right side of the common room where the Girls Dorms were.

She led me up to the stairs and pulled me along. She finally stopped when we reached a dark oak door with the number 9. She opened the door and I saw two beds, with green curtains. Next to the bed was a bedside table/desk.

A trunk was at the foot of the bed and two closets were directly across from the beds. I smiled and went over to the right bed while Nova went to the left. I flopped onto the bed and smiled.

"Oh look!" Nova piped up. I sat up and saw my trunk and my owl cage along with hers. "They already brought up our stuff! Thank Merlin!" She said and dragged her trunk to her bed. She began unpacking and I did the same.

I placed my books on the desk along with parchment a quill and inkpot. I hung up my clothes and put Whiskey's cage on the floor next to my bed. I sat down in my desk chair and started writing.

_Dear Mother, Father, and Draco,_

_I've been sorted into Slytherin and I've already made a few friends. Purebloods of course. I've also met Slytherin's Quidditch team, which I should be able to join next year hopefully. The ride to Hogwarts was fine, I met a boy who's in his third year here, Slytherin, his name's Marcus Flint. He's pretty nice and he told me all about Slytherin House. I miss you all and love you._

_Love, Y/n Malfoy._

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ^_^


End file.
